


Teeth

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Werewolf Katsuki Yuuri, Werewolves, YOI Spooky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After being bitten by a very large dog that Viktorinsistsisn't a wolf, Yuri starts feeling...strange... from the seemingly endless hunger to the increased stamina to the heightened senses, could he have contracted something from the dog? Or... is this something a little less...natural...?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of YOI Spooky Week- "Transformation", because ofcourse it's going to be werewolves

Crap, what street was this again...? Yuri wasn't sure, but it was a little disconcerting...

He pursed his lips, his fingers tightening a little around the bag in his hand as he tried to make out the Cryllic on the street sign above him

Damn, who had thought it was a good idea to send him out for groceries on his own? Because it _definitely **wasn't**_ a good one

He had only barely made it through the grocery store to begin with, and now he was definitely having a hard time actually finding his way home

Maybe he was just going the wrong direction, if he turned around and tried going East instead...

Turning on his heel, Yuri paused suddenly, heart jumping into his throat when he stared at the massive animal across from him

It.... had to be a dog, right? Sure the beautifull creature more strongly resembled a massive white wolf, but... that couldn't be right, wolves didn't live this deep in the city...

This had to be somebody's dog, maybe even a stray...

Yuri smiled softly, completely unbothered by the animal's presence

"Hi there puppy," he cooed softly, taking a step closer, though he made sure that he did so very slowly

"I'm just going to walk past you, ok? I'm not coming at you," he promised, voice soft and sweet, he wasn't sure if it was actually going to have any effect but he figured it was worth a try

The dog did nothing, made no sounds or movements, and Yuri assumed that he was more or less being granted passage, so he took a few more steps, making sure to move closer to the road than the sidewalk so as to avoid approaching the dog head-on, but that didn't seem to do him as many favors as he assumed it would

Before he got within a yard of the animal, the dog suddenly sprang forward, rushing at Yuri so quickly that Yuri didn't even have time to move out of the way, and ultimately reaching out and tearing into Yuri's wrist, pulling a scream from the skater as he toppled backwards, fear pulsing through every vein, his entire body shaking as he stared into those bright golden eyes

But the dog- wolf?- didn't seem aggressive, for what it was worth, it was as though he was trying to show dominance or something, and now that he had, now that he had Yuri on his back, the wolf- dog?- was satisfied

Pulling away, the animal turned and rushed off, leaving Yuri entirely shaken as he fell back to the ground, a few startled tears leaking from his eyes as he cradled his bleeding wrist

~+~

"Yuri! You're so late, did you get lost?"

As soon as Viktor actually turned away from the kitchen, his chipper demeanor vanished, taking in the sight of his fiance's tear-streaked and blotchy face, and the way he was holding his arm... was that _blood_...!?

"YURI! What happened!?" he shreiked, abandoning his mixing bowl on the counter and racing forward, Makkachin at his heels and jumping at Yuri, who, unusually, startled a little, before allowing himself to sink to the ground so that Makkachin could get her fill of greeting kisses

"I got attacked by a wolf, I think..." he replied, voice raspy and breaking, clearly having barely cleared up from crying

"Oh Yuri... oh darling I'm so sorry! Where was this? Someone's dog must have gotten away from them, but I'll accompany you from now on so you-"

"Viktor I don't think it was a dog," Yuri interrupted as his fiance` gently moved closer, taking Yuri's arm closer so he could better inspect the damage

"I think... I think it was a wolf maybe...."

"Don't worry about that love, wolves don't live this deep in the city, if there was a wolf wandering around we'd have heard of it," Viktor promised with certainty, very gently moving Yuri's sleeve and glove out of the way to get a better look at the bite

"Are you _sure_? Maybe I'm the first person who's seen it,"

"Maybe, but I doubt that, wolves just don't get this far in the city, the only time one was ever even _spotted_ in St. Petersberg was about two years ago, but that was only speculated, I still think that was a dog just as I think _this_ was a dog, and look? See, this doesn't look so bad, I think if you'd been attacked by a wolf, darling, you'd be missing your hand, but this barely looks worse than what Makka could do,"

Yuri frowned, clearly not believing that, but Viktor licked his thumb and rubbed away some of the dried blood, showing Yuri a very small bite wound

"See?"

"I..... how is it that small...?" Yuri muttered quietly

"It just hurts alot and because it's your wrist it probably bled a great deal, but the damage it's self is really not that bad, you probably mistook a husky for a wolf, it happens all the time,"

"It was pure white and had yellow eyes, huskies don't look like that," Yuri insisted with a frown

"....White, hm?" Viktor muttered back, wrinkling his nose

"Well that settles it, it was _definitely_ a dog, or maybe I'd go as far as to say a wolf-dog, but a domesticated one, that 'wolf' from two years ago was also pure white, I think if there was some great white wolf wandering around the city we'd have heard more about it, but an aggressive dog who just keeps getting off the leash? Not so much,"

Yuri didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue any further either, sniffling a little as he allowed Viktor to help him to his feet, immediately curling into Viktor's embrace as his fiance' lead him to the bathroom

"Come darling, let's get that cleaned up ok?"

Yuri nodded, sighing heavily as Makkachin hurried to follow them, groceries forgotten on the floor

Yuri had been bitten by dogs before, even big dogs, but it had never hurt as much as this did

~+~

Yuri couldn't get comfortable

No matter what he did, no matter how he laid, he just couldn't get comfortable, he was so damn _hot_....

Wich was concerning, as it was autumn in St. Petersberg...

All the same, he just couldn't take it anymore, he rolled out of bed and stumbled to the window, shoving it open and sighing in releif as the cold breeze blew against his heated skin, ripping his shirt off instinctively and panting a little as he practically hung himself half outside the window, desperate to cool off

"Yuri..." Viktor groaned only a moment later, tucking himself in tighter to the blankets

"Turn up... heat.... 'm'cold...."

"Ofcourse you're cold..." Yuri huffed under his breath, staring out the window a little longer in frustration, he couldn't imagine going back to the suffocation of that bed, but.... the idea of sleeping on the couch made him feel even worse, his stomach practically in a knot from the very idea of it

So instead, he went to the closet and grabbed one of their spare blankets, laying it over his husband and gently rearranging the blankets so they were all on Viktor's side, wich seemed to be adequate to his husband, before Yuri himself crawled back into bed, laying in nothing but his boxers on the sheet-covered mattress, no pesky blankets in the way, and right in front of the window

_Thank god..._ he thought to himself

_Finally, some peace...._

~+~

How was it possible that he had eaten the same breakfast he always ate but still felt like he was _starving_?

Yuri wasn't sure, but he was pretty bothered by it

"Yuri, do you-"

"Can I have more eggs?" Yuri interrupted, taking Viktor by considerable surprise

"Um-"

"Or toast? Or _anything_? I'm starving..."

Viktor blinked, frowning a little

"Ofcourse, I'd never keep you from food when you're hungry Yuri,"

That was all Yuri needed to hear before springing out of his chair and practically racing to the counter, grabbing an apple and tearing into it before he moved to the fridge and yanked out the carton of eggs, leaving Viktor in stunned silence in the process

Yes, Yuri had always had quite an appetite and he could always get a little.... extreme.... when it came to food, but this was really a new level even for him...

"Um, Yuri.... is there... any chance that the dog you met yesterday could have been... rabid? It's just that I noticed you had opened the window last night and-"

"I'm fine," Yuri interrupted insistingly as he turned the stove on

"I'm sure the dog was just moody, it didn't seem to be foaming at the mouth or anything, really Viktor... don't worry,"

Don't worry, sure... but that was alot easier said than done when Yuri was behaving so strangely...

~+~

"Ok... I think... I think that's enough for today," Viktor panted as he leaned back against the wall, eagerly guzzling down some water from his water bottle

"Are you sure? I can go longer," Yuri noted casually, not even the least bit out of breath

"Sure but I can't," Viktor laughed in return, brushing his sweat soaked hair from his face, damn though.... he didn't even see a _speck_ of sweat on Yuri and they had been practicing for hours.... how was he not even remotely sweaty..?

"Oh.... did I wear you out, Coach?" Yuri teased playfully, skating closer and leaning against the wall in return with ease

"Ha.... as you often do," Viktor chuckled, tilting his head

The idea of Yuri potentially contracting rabies was a distant thought now, there was no way someone could be this active if they were sick, right?

Sure, Viktor hadn't actually looked up the symptoms of rabies or anything but it stood to reason...

"We should ask Yura if he wants to come home with us tonight and have dinner, he hasn't left yet so we could all head home together,"

"How do you know he hasn't left yet?" Viktor frowned

After all, Yura had left the rink it's self an hour ago, why would he still be hanging around?

"He's on the phone with Otabek, I can hear him.... you can't? He's pretty loud if I can hear him from the locker room,"

Viktor stared at his fiance` with confusion and concern, his nose wrinkling just slightly

"No... I can't hear anything,"

"Oh... huh,"

That was all it took, the conversation was over, and Yuri skated off of the ice, mentioning absently that he was going to go get an apple from the break room before taking his shower

Five minutes later, Yura emerged to retreive the earbuds he had accidentally left on the bleachers

He was on the phone with Otabek the entire time

~+~

Yuri couldn't sleep

He didn't know why, he couldn't explain it, but he just couldn't sleep, he felt so restless for no particular reason, it was as though everything was just too much around him, as though his senses were on high alert and there was nervous energy palpitating through every vein

He could hear the pipes creaking, he could still faintly smell the pasta sauce lingering in the air from dinner, and the moon was so bright that he could see it shining in through the windows even though the curtains were drawn shut...

His mouth was aching, his body was buzzing, and he couldn't take it anymore

He hurried out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, speculating that perhaps he could take some Tylenol for the dull ache in his mouth and maybe that would be enough to ease his constantly racing thoughts, allowing him to finally get some sleep

He grabbed the bottle from the medicine cabinet and twisted the cap off, startling a little when it popped off with a sickening _*crack!*_ , a split going down the plastic bottle

Heart beating faster than Yuri was explicitly comfortable with, he set the bottle down and started running the water from the sink, grabbing his cup and pouring some of the water into it before turning the faucet off

He stared into the cup for a moment, just a short moment, before taking a slow, calming breath, and lifting his gaze to the mirror

He felt so.... _strange_....

He felt almost as though he couldn't connect with his body anymore... or.... no, that wasn't quite right

He felt as though his body was _changing_....

And when he stared into the mirror, he could see yellow flecks flickering in his otherwise brown eyes

The shock of it had him jerking back, heart racing anxiously as he put a hand to his face, his eyes wide, staring into the mirror again, the moonlight from the bay window spilling directly onto his form

A sudden shock of pain rushed through his jaw, causing him to cry out in agony, his legs trembling as he slouched forward, placing a hand over his mouth

Another wave of pain slammed into him, it felt as though he had wisdom teeth growing in, but... times twenty....

He hurried back to the counter, pressing against it as he stared into the mirror, slowly opening his mouth and watching in utter horror as his teeth began to elongate, growing longer.... _sharper_.... like _fangs_....

Yuri screamed, watching his eyes turn gold as Viktor hurried into the bathroom

"Yuri!? What... what's going on!?"

When Yuri turned to face him, he was faced with the most desperate, uncontrollable urge.... the urge to plunge his teeth into his fiance's neck....

Not to kill him, not even to hurt him, but to _turn_ him... the urge to make Viktor into the same creature that Yuri was now, so that they could be together forever, so that they would never be apart

Fur, as black as night, started to appear sprout from Yuri's skin, and when Yuri moved forward, charging towards Viktor, all he could taste was blood

~+~

"You don't think they're on steroids or something do you?" Mila hummed, although it was obviously teasing, sipping from her water bottle as she watched Viktor and Yuri run through their exhibition routine for what felt like the hundredth time that day

"Pft, probably some weird sex thing, the pig is probably some sort of succubus or something," Yura huffed back, eyes rolling

"Mm, maybe, with this kind of stamina, something unnatural has to be going on, I just feel sorry for you though,"

"Eh? Why me?"

"Well there's no way anyone will ever beat either of them at this rate, congrats on your first and- for the next few years- only gold medal though,"

"Oh I'm not worried about that," Yura smirked, head tilting to the side

"I can beat them, I know I can,"

He didn't get the chance to gloat any further though, the ringing of his phone catching his attention

"Oooh is that your boyfreind Yura? Isn't this the second time today he's called? Someone is soooooo into you~"

"Fuck off hag," Yura grumbled back, moving away from the wall and hurrying to get his phone from the bleachers, answering it immediately

"Hey Beka," he greeted as he started for the locker room

"Your flight all set? Thank god, I can't wait for you to get here,"

Yura was so excited- so extremely excited- for Otabek to _finally_ come for a visit, he was going to convince Otabek to stay there in St. Petersberg, it would be a challenge, but it was one Yura was very much up for

"I'm excited to see you too," he promised quietly, his eyes sparkling a bright golden yellow as his heart fluttered with joy, gums itching from how badly his fangs wanted to drop

He would be up for the challenge of convincing Otabek to stay, when Yura was done with him he wouldn't want to leave anyway, after all, wolves never wanted to be away from their pack

And a _pack_ was exactly what he was forming here

He reflected breifly back to how angry he'd been with himself last year for not biting Viktor and forcing him to stay, but now.... he was actually quite happy that he had still been too much of a pup to turn anyone propperly, after all, if he hadn't let Viktor go to Japan, they wouldn't have Yuri now, and as Yuri had done exactly what Yura wanted him to- biting Viktor on his first full moon, expanding their pack slowly, but only with those Yura deemed worthy, only those Yura _knew_ Yuri wouldn't be able to resist biting- Yura was willing to say that having Yuri here was actually a good thing

"It won't be long now," he promised into the phone, finally unable to resist any longer as his fangs dropped down and tickled the edge of his lip

"Before you and I will be together, before we'll _all_ be together,"


End file.
